I Saw You
by Girl-on-moon
Summary: Their from two different worlds and one chance encounter will change their lives and love will be their guide. Princess of Egypt Isa'beau has everything planned and done for her even down to who's she's going to marry. But soon she will realize that she is part of a plan that will change her and her kingdoms fate forever. Rated M for lemons OOC,HEA,AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I know I haven't been uploading like I should have but I have a new story that I just had to type out. Or write out whatever floats people boats nowadays. I'm gonna try to update as much as possible. But anyway here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I don't own a damn thing SM does I just like to snoop in her backyard and steal her things**

**Bpov**

**Chapter 1**

"Princess please the Pharaoh and Queen wish to see you at once." One of the hand maids pleaded to me.

I rolled my eyes. If this was about another suiter I wanted nothing to do with it and I told the maid just that too. I continued walking down the hall of the well-established palace. I was getting tired of this 'come at once' business. It only met that my parents were going to plan my future and my wedding in front of me without any say from me.

"Where is she?! Where is she?! Isa'beau!" The Pharaoh shouted. He looked furious running around yelling at the palace help. I thought about running or hiding but it just seem like it could get me in more trouble. So I just lean against one of the tall gold pillar's and waited for him. When he reached me he was red faced and out of breath.

"Pharaoh." I bowed.

"How dare you make a mockery of me in front of the palace help and our guest!" He screamed.

"Father I-" I quickly tried to explain myself only to be cut off.

"Pharaoh, I am Pharaoh to you! You are lucky you are of first born otherwise you be on the-"

"Char don't you dare finish that threat!" The Queen quickly comes to my recuse. Dressed in the fineness silks of Egypt and gold. Her makeup fit for the way a queen should look. Her feet bare on the marble floor. The Queen dress trailed behind her flowing gently to a stop when she reached us.

"My Queen she has mocked me for the last time I must put an end to it at once." He pointed to me as if he was a child.

"I know believe me I know but you heard what the Phoenix said we cannot push it, it will only lead to misery. She is our only kin for the thrown and I refuse for your brother to have it." She crossed her arms ending the argument.

"And she can hear you." I screeched.

I didn't wait for their reply I gathered up my dress and swiftly ran to my room. I made my way to my balcony and looked out over the vast lands of Egypt. I breathe in the crisp night air. Placing both my hands on the railing I took in the everyday workers at the markets and then looked over to the slaves building, pulling, and making pyramids and statues. Just to make my father happy. I'm too far on top of the sandy hill to exactly see anything specific but I can hear slaves being whipped and abused and it hurts my heart to know there's nothing I can do unless I get married to one of my father's slime ball cousins. I thought about going into the city once but I never had the courage to follow through but tomorrow I would.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" A soft spoken voice came from behind me. I jumped and looked behind me to see the Phoenix leaning on the entry way of the balcony.

I placed my hand over my heart. "Allia you scared me."

"As I knew I would but Isa'beau I worry you are hard to see now." She whispered. She looked shaken up.

"Come; tell me what you have foreseen." We walk over to my bed and take sits facing each other.

"I see two futures for you not many like before. I fear your destiny is far greater then I let the Pharaoh and Queen believe and what you plan to do tomorrow will only set one future in stone." She held up her hand just as I was about to ask a question. "I can only get glimpses I am not sure how to help friend."

"Allia it is ok you have given me more than I can ask for. You have given me friendship and sisterhood and I love you for that." I said giving her a hug. Allia meant the world to me. I still remember the day my father brought her home when I was little.

_I heard the carriage and horses before I saw him. I ran to him ignoring my mother's protest to act like a little princess. _

_"Father, father what did you bring me from your over sea trip?" I said while running to hug him_

_"__Whoa Isa'beau, careful." Father grunted As he bent to pick me up." I have a friend for you she is just about your age. She is very special and you must take very good care of her, you must teach her our ways."_ _Father put me down and motioned for someone to come in. "This is Allia, Isa'beau and she can see the future."_

_The little girl in front of me looked as frightened as a mouse. Her small features made her look much younger than the age of seven. Her short black hair did nothing to cover her pointy ears. And you could tell from the way she dressed in rags that she was not of royalty._ _She was covered in mud and dirt_._ But her eyes gave away knowledge beyond her years. Her eyes were a mix of silver, purple, and blue. I quickly approached her and held out my hand. She rushed to bow in front of me._

_"Stop we are to be friends there is a need for that." I said as I pulled her up._

_"But you are the Princess of Egypt I must bow it is my duty to you as a commoner." She spoke quietly looking down._

_"And you are a friend Allia, you will never have to bow down to me again. I will see to it, that you will be known as my friend and as another Princess." I stomped my foot with a pout._

_"As you wish Princess." She made a move to bow again._

_"Please none of that you shall call me Isa'beau. It is my given name and as a friend you shall use it."_

_"__Thank you Prince- I mean Isa'beau." She quickly corrected herself and smiled. I smiled back and from then on we were inseparable._

"Isabeau, Isabeau where did your mind wonder?" Allia said distracting me from my memory.

"I was just remembering the time when we first met." I signed

"I remember that day. Let us talk about this tomorrow we have much to do today so I have readied your bath for you." She got up and made her way to my tub.

"You know me so well how could I live without you?" I followed her taking off my gold and silver armbands off followed by my crystal tiara. She gave a little laugh and helps me take off my royal silk dress. Before I could open up my mouth Allia started talking.

"I have already told the maids not to come into your room."

"Thank you, you read my mind." I laughed. She tapped a finger to her head in a silent gesture reminding me that she could see the future. I quickly slipped into the warm lavender scented tub. I relaxed as I felt Allia wash my long chestnut hair with strawberry scented oils from the market.

"We are to leave at dusk so that we will be undetected by the Pharaoh's guards. We are to wear commoner clothes to blend in."

"We?" I asked confused.

"Yes we, did you think you were going alone Princess?" I turned to glare at her she knew how much I hated being called Princess. She signed. "It is dangerous out there; you need someone with you and a guard is out of the question." I reluctantly agreed turning back around. Allia was right. She was always right.

"Very well just make sure you are in my room and ready to go." I mumbled.

"I am always ready I am the Royal seer others may know me as the Phoenix." We both laughed and carried on with finishing my bath. After my soak in the bath Allia brushed out my hair and twisted it around my head so it looked like a crown surrounded my head. She handed me my slik robe laid out what I was to wear for tomorrow and bid me a goodnight. I yawn and make my way to my bed. I hastily climb into bed and fall to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to all reviewers and followers and people who added me to their favorites. So without further ado, here's chapter two. Lol see what I did there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing SM does I just like to snoop in her backyard and steal her things.**

**Bpov**

**Chapter 2**

"Isa'beau, are you awake Isa'beau?" I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Allia. When I didn't respond she resorted to shaking my shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I am awake." I looked around my room. It was still so dark. "Where is Ra? He should be up and waking our people." I turned to Allia.

"He himself is still asleep, but your people are awake and being worked to death by the Pharaoh." Her voice echoed as she walked away to retrieve a pale bucket of warm water. She handed it to me. "Wash quickly Isa'beau I can feel Ra awakening.

I wash and throw on the poorly made dress Allia handed to me. The dress is filled with tears, rips mud, and dirt. I look myself over with my small royal crown. I truly look like a slave, but my tan slave dress highlights my chestnut hair. It brings out my golden brown eyes. _I hope no one will notice_ I thought to myself. I rushed to meet Allia at the front of the palace. Once I've reached Allia I look around and see the sun breaking through the dark of night.

"Allia, we must hurry. I can hear my father's guards." I begin to panic.

"Calm princess, we will take the royal horses." Allia whispered as he made our way to the horses that were tied to chariots. "Approach quietly or they will alert the guards to our whereabouts." I blew out a breath; I didn't realize I was holding. _Here goes nothing_. I thought.

Soon we were riding into the early morning sun. The sand flying behind us, it felt amazing to be out of the palace for once. Father never let me out. He claimed it was way too dangerous and unsafe for a young princess. I wanted to laugh. I have just reached my eighth teen moon. I was far past marrying age, and I knew father was on his last stand. I didn't have to ask Allia to know that he would soon force a marriage that I didn't want. I was so busy in my own head I didn't see Allia get off a horse and start walking.

"Allia what are you doing?" I whispered, as we reached the city limits.

"Get off your horse and walk we must look like commoners and not runaway slaves." She whispered harshly.

I dismounted my horse and grabbed the reins. Allia motions to pull my hood over my head and look down, just before a guard walked by. I was so scared I prayed to all the gods even the god of the afterlife. I shuffle my feet into the sand, the sand still warm from yesterday's Egyptian sun. I could hear and see the feet of buyers and sellers of the market. But I never looked up. I knew Allia me had do this for a reason. And speaking of Allia, I could no longer see her by my side. I looked up searching for her. My panic beginning to raise it was so hard to see there are so many people everywhere screaming about sales and little children running around. And it didn't help that she was really short. I was about to turn around when a little boy bumped into me. He seemed to be in a rush his friends following after him quickly. He didn't even mumble an apology.

"Hey, you there! Stop thief." Someone shouted. Without thinking, I drop my horse's reins and run. "Quick, somebody stop her she has stolen the Royal gems."

I run as quickly as possible, shoving and pushing people out of the way. Never being in the city before made every twist and turn in the alley to only confuses me until I come to a dead end. I frantically look for an exit, but there's only a giant wall caging me in.

"There she is!" One of the guards shouted. I give up searching for an exit and face my fate. One of guards grabbed me roughly by my arm. I kept my head down. I didn't want them to see my face. "You're coming with us, Missy."

"But I didn't do anything." I mumbled out.

"Oh, then how did this get into your pocket?" He pulled out a pouch full of rubies.

I gasped and shake my head. "I-I didn't take those, I don't know how they got there."

"Enough, you know of penalty stealing." The guard shouted. "Take her to the center of the city." He handed me over to another guard who had a scar running down from his eye to the bottom of his chin. He dragged me out of the alley and into the morning heat. I stumbled trying to keep up with his long strides.

"What is the penalty for stealing?" I asked quietly. The guard turned his head to look at me, a look of bewilderment on his face. He quickly hid it.

"You are to be given 50 lashes in front of the whole city." I shuddered. He smiled. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

We reached the middle of the city and he pushed me down. I fell to my hands and knees roughly. A crowd was beginning to form to watch, I bowed my head the humiliation was too much to bear.

"Let this be an example to all of you that stealing from the Royal family is a death wish." He pulled my hood down and grabbed my hair yanking my head back. I let out a painful yelp. I looked around and see the remorseful faces of men and women. Just as he is about to give me my first lashing someone shouts out stop.

"Let me take her punishment instead." The man stepped forward. I let out a soft painful whimper as the guard tightens his hand around my hair. The man's eyes snapped to mine. I gasped. His eyes were as green as the valleys of the North Egypt great grasslands.

"If that is what you wish commoner." The guard yanked me to my feet and pushed me away. I stumbled into the crowd.

"It is." My Green eyed savior said. He dropped to his knees taken off his raggedy shirt. As the guard raised the whip to strike him, I turned my head. I couldn't bear to watch. I could hear the whip hitting his back, but he never made a sound. I cringed thinking of the pain he was going through but my Green eyed savior suffered in silence. When the guard was finished he told everyone to go about their day. I rushed to him falling on my knees before him.

"Why?" I whispered to him. Ripping a piece off the bottom my dress I press it to his bleeding back. He looks up into my eyes. He grabbed my face with both hands, wincing as he did so.

"Because I had to." He whispered back. We were so close. There was something pulling us closer, an unknown force. Our lips were just a breath apart. He pulled back to looked at me before pressing his lips to mine. His lips were rough and chapped but soft and gently at the same time. I moaned feeling his tongue trace my lower lip. I opened my mouth unsure how to continue. His tongue exploring my mouth as I pulled him closer. His hands slowly making their way into my hair. We pull away breathless.

"I-" I started to say.

"Isa'beau, where have you been?" I start to explain but Allia cuts me off again. "No need, we must hurry the Pharaoh is looking for you." Allia turns to look at my Green eyed savior. "Oh no, I thought we had more time." She whispered to herself. "Isa'beau we must leave now." She said pulling me up and away from the man still on the ground. The farther we get from him the more my heart yeans for him. We quickly mount a horse and ride back to the palace. All the while I'm thinking of green eyes. I touch my fingers to my lips and smile.


End file.
